Meet the New and Improved
by OfTheMoon
Summary: Ginny Weasly is in a trap. Be sluttily dressed and popular or be conservative and unnoticed? She gives a try of the first to see what its like, and to get the attention of a certain someone... PG-13 for sexual situations and referencesR/R:: is now over
1. Into the Year

"They always make people so stupid in romance novels. They're always cowering in humbleness and fear or being very noble and courageous. Its so STUPID!" Ginny Weasly said, rolling around on her bed. Her friend Chiara sat next to her, her long black hair dripping over her shoulders.  
"I know, what is WRONG with these people." said the Libyan exchange student. "I mean, one minute they're 'Oh, no, I'll never tell him I love him', the next they are riding each other like jungle men and women."  
Ginny giggled. "Yeah, ride em' cowgirl." she said in a southern accent.  
Chiara laughed, a deep resonating sound.  
"I know."  
Ginny flipped through the American magazine. "Redbook has a GAGILLION ways to get into bed with a guy. Maybe they all read it."  
Chiara started filing her nails. "I don't know, Americans are crazy."  
Ginny started to paint her nails with the bewitched polish. "I wonder if Harry-"  
"Oh, no, Ginny, you're still going on with this boy? Why don't you just kiss him, feel him up, and get over it!"  
Ginny blushed at the turn "feel him up". "It just doesn't work like that. I mean, I don't work that way. And besides, Harry doesn't notice me anyway."  
"You just need to be nohticable, my dahling." she said, trying to imitate Ginny's accent.  
Ginny looked at Chiara intently. "You think so? I mean, if I wore something noticable, Mum would get-"  
"Who cares about your mum? Is she going to be at Hogwarts with us?"  
  
Harry turned up the Wizards Wireless Network Ron had sent him for his birthday. "-Black excused for all charges, Peter Pettigrew killer, trying to find-"  
Harry slammed off the radio and ran downstairs.  
"Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley!" he heard a voice call. Sirius Black was standing in his doorway.  
"How do you do that?" Harry asked, this being the fourth time Sirius had perfect timing.  
"Get your things, we're going home." he said to Harry with a thumbs up sign. Harry scrambled upstairs and gathered all his things, putting them in a nifty shrinking pouch Hagrid got him. He stuck it in his pocket and ran downstairs again.  
"Go, get in the car." Sirius gestured out the door. There sat a new and improved version of the Ford Anglia, in its turquoise beauty. Harry ran and got inside. Sirius slammed the door on the Dursley's and rushed into the car, laughing manically.  
"I haven't played a trick on anyone in a long time. That was great." Sirius said. Then his tone turned to a less playful note. "I went to see the Weasly's."  
"Oh, you did? How's Ron? And Bill, and Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, and Percy and Fred and George?"  
Sirius's brows furrowed.  
"You forgot one."  
"No, I didn't...I got Ron, Fred, George, Percy-" Harry thought for a minute. "Oh, Ginny, yes."  
"They're all fine. And the girl, she's, well, she's better than fine actually. She's a number, that one."  
"Ginny?" Harry asked with a laugh. "A number? You must be talking about somebody else."  
"No, I know a pretty girl when I see one."  
  
  
Ginny ran her fingers through her hair. It was lush and curly now (HAHA! You all thought it was curly to begin with.) and she was wearing it in two first layer pigtails. She looked down at her outfit. Chiara had let her borrow the shirt, and the hip-huggers were her own, her eyes done up with make-up. Ginny walked out of the train station bathroom. Whistles echoed from either end of the station, mother's looking at her dissaprovingly. Harry's back was turned and she walked up and whispered in his ear, uncharacteristically like the main romance novel character.  
"How's it going, Harry?"  
Harry turned around. His mind went to teenage boy mode. The first thing he thought was wow, and the second thing he thought was virgin. He had been with a few girls over the summer after he went to Sirius's.  
"Perfectly fine." Harry said, back in his regular frame of mind.  
"That's good." said the regular shy Ginny.  
"You've...changed." Ron said. "How come you weren't like this this summer? How could I not see you?"  
"Too busy making out with Hermione?" Ginny asked sarcastically.  
Ron stopped talking.  
"Yes, you have changed." Hermione said.  
"Yeah, your...um..d-"  
"I believe the word your looking for is bigger." said a boy in Ginny's year. His name was Jason. "Did you check out Virgo's rack?"  
"I told you to stop calling me that!" Ginny said angrily.  
"Why not? It's exactly what you are. A fair, pure virgin maid-"  
Ginny kneed him in, umm, how do I phrase this? In a private place will work.  
Jason squeeled, turned tail, and ran.  
"So much for him."  
  
R/R. you like? Good. Flame me, beat me, whatever. 


	2. Hey, Its Just A Kiss

Thanks for reviewing! If you want to be my beta reader, just email me! and don't worry, Harry's going to notice Ginny.  
  
"GO POTTER! GO VIRGO! GET IT ON!" Jason called through the halls.  
"JASON, DON'T CALL ME VIRGO!" Ginny cried, chasing after him with a book. Her red hair flew crazily behind her. Her eyes flashed, her cheeks red as the rose that was in her other hand. Ron watched as she ran past.  
"Where'd she get the rose?" he asked. Hermione shrugged, beside him. Harry came behind them, his eyes angry.  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked innocently.  
"Cho. Davies." He jerked his head at the couple making out.  
"Ooh." Ron said, walking in to the commonroom.  
Jason ran in, Ginny pounding murderously after him. Harry looked Ginny up and down as she stopped in front of them.  
"Hi, guys!" she said brightly, shooting an evil glance at Jason. "Pea brain decided to give me a run for his money."  
"Right." Ron said. Harry choked when Ginny's robe slipped off her shoulder.   
"So, Harry, how do you like your classes?" Ginny said, leaning in. Chiara raised her eyebrows when she glanced over.  
Harry desperately tried to keep his eyes from her bosom.  
"Good, so far." he said, looking down at his plate.  
"YO, VIRGO!" one of Jason's friends called. "GONNA GET SOME FROM POTTER? JUMP ON THE BANDWAGON?"  
Ginny jumped out of her seat. Her brown eyes flashed as she walked steadily over to him. She looked down at him, gently took off her robe and smiled.  
"Why, you want some from me?"  
Jason friend grinned. He reached up and ripped off her shirt.  
Ginny slowly put her robe back on. "No, no, you can't oogle my goodies." Se walked up to her dorm, shooting pretend seductive glances at Jason and his friends.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ron yelled at Jason's friend.  
"Oh, give it up, big brother, you can't protect sexy Virgo anymore." Jason said, leaning back. "She can't resist."  
Harry started to laugh. Hermione looked at him and giggled, beginning to laugh also.  
"Like she would want you." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny ran into her dorm, practically crying. Why did she do that? What was wrong with her? After Leon pulle off her shirt? Why did she do that? She started to sob. She didn't want boys to seeher like that. Not even Harry.  
Chiara walked in, her eyes wide. "Virginia, what was that?" she asked in horror.  
"I don't know. I was so fu**ing slutty!"  
"Okay, you must be terrified. Youhardly ever cuss, let alone that strongly."  
"Oh, no, Chiara. i don't know who I am anymore. I'll never do that, ever again! EVER!"  
"Okay, Ginny." Chiara patted her on the head.  
  
Unfortunately for Ginny, she had to be like that in a few days. Leon was backing her into a corner. She had been flirting with him, and she had been ready for this. She wanted him to be Harry, but people had had meaningless kisses before, right?  
Leon laid his mouth on hers. Ginny just let him, even if it didn't have any feeling. He started to kiss her neck pasionately. Ginny moaned softly, then realised he didn't just wnt to kiss her.   
"No sex, Leon."  
He looked at her seriously. "I know. We're only fifteen. Lets just have some fun."  
Ginny look at him. "What do you-"  
He gave her a broad smile.  
"You'll see." he said, laying his hands on her waist. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her again.  
Ginny giggled. "I don't understand what's happening, I don't even like you that much."  
"I don't like you that much, either, but your sexy and a virgin. You're just like a magnet to guys like us." He edged her shirt up. Ginny closed her eyes. He cupped her breasts and kissed her collarbone. Leon stopped and looked at her.  
"Want to go somewhere else?" he asked, looking around the empty commonroom.  
"Like where?" she said, pressing against him.  
"My dorm? The guys are out doing their chicks."  
"I'm not your chick, and no sex, remember?"  
"I know, Ginny. But, hey, who said no dorms?"  
"No one."  
"Come on, lets go."  
He grabbed her and brought her up to his dorm. He laid her down on his bed and she looked up at him. She stood up.  
"Not just yet, Leon."  
"Fine with me." he said.   
Ginny leaned against the open wall. Leon planted his mouth on her neck, rubbing her hips with his hands. Ginny made throaty sounds of pleasure, her eyes closed. He worked his way down her body playing with her skin.   
"Ready for the bed now?" he asked.  
"Mmm. Yes." Ginny lay down willingly on the four poster, her eyes closed. Leon carefully went down on all fours on top of her, one arm and leg on each side. Ginny raised up to meet his mouth, Leon pressing her back down, his mouth firmly on hers.  
  
The next morning, that made it Saturday, Ginny woke up with no shirt on, but dressed besides that. She searched for it and put it on, Leon standing next to the bed. His friends seemed to not have gotten back.  
"See you soon, Ginny Weasly. But don't expect me not to try to grope you."  
"Not in public." she said. She ran her ingers through her hair.  
"Oh, no, but maybe when I catch you off guard, you'll know its me cause I'll call you Virgo."  
"That's called rape, you know. Catching someone off guard without their permission." she said, her hands on her hips.  
"Not the way I do it."  
"Goodbye, Leon." Ginny walked out of the dorm, down the stairs, and sat down on one of the couches. It was 5:00 in the morning, and no one was downstairs yet. She laid down on the couch, sleeping almost instantly.  
  
  
A/N: sorry for changing the rating. You see why? R/R and please, give me suggestions. I'll put something in you suggest. And just guess who gave her the rose. scroll down to see  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leon! HAHA, GOTCHA! 


	3. The Deal

Ginny glanced feverishly around the room. No one was here, except for her and Harry. Her heart started to beat a little quicker, her breathing a little heavy, as Harry turned and walked over to the young woman known to many as Virgo. He sat next to her, his head down, teeth bared in a sort of grimace.  
"I heard...about...Leon." he said, his voice grated.  
"Oh...um, okay." Ginny said, her mind flicking back to the night and how she had wished that he was Harry, how he had excited her. Ginny fingered the paper in her hand.  
"What's that?" he asked.  
"Just something I wrote...to you, last year."  
"Can I read it?"  
"Uh, sure." She unfolded the paper and handed it to him.  
  
To Harry Potter,  
You now own my mind, and my soul, and my body, if you wish.  
I love you. No boy will take your place.  
~Virginia Louise Weasly  
  
Harry blinked. "Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why do this to me? You set it all up! That we would be together alone in here, the Leon thing, this quote unquote old note! You knew I would want you like this, and Ginny, you were mistaken. You don't love me. You've just made me commit one of the seven mortal sins...lust."  
"Like you're so pure anyway? Lavender Brown is crying over you!"  
Harry looked at her angrily. "How dare you accuse me so!"  
"I should say the same? How could you think I did that?"  
"Virginia Weasly, you may be chaste, but your virginity is gone."  
"It's the same thing!"  
"Virginity as in a heart." Harry stormed up to his dorm.  
Ginny started to cry. Suddenly there was a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Jason standing there.  
"What is up with you people? I thought you just liked to make fun of me!"  
"Yeah, well, sometimes you just need a friend." he sat next to her, combing his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him.   
"I don't understand. How come you two are being so..."  
"Nice?"  
"Yeah, um, for you, I guess."  
"Yeah, well in Leon's case, he's just being sex thirsty."  
"Yeah...I guess."  
"You're crying, spill the Potter deal."  
Ginny started to talk without thinking. "I just love him so much, and I lust after him, even if it is a sin. I just want him to touch me."  
Jason grinned. "May I help?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I mean, I may be younger than him, and definitely hornier, but I'm still a guy. Guys listen to other guys."  
"You mean..." Ginny said wide eyed.  
Jason nodded.  
"What do you want from it?"  
"What do you think?"  
Ginny looked at him. "You want me to...make out with you?"  
Jason grinned. "Strip, too."  
Ginny shook her head. "I've already got 17 other rumors about me, I don't need the rumor that I'm a pole dancer, too."  
"I won't tell anyone. Well, except for maybe Potter."  
Ginny thought for a second. "Deal. When do you want me to keep my end?"  
"Now."  
"Here?" Ginny whispered.  
"No, I've got a place."  
He led her through various halls outside the commonroom, where they came to an empty room with a table and seats around it in a semi circle.  
"On the table?!" she asked in horror.  
"Yeah, baby."  
Ginny nodded grimly, removing her robes.   
  
"Whoa, Virgo!"  
"Give it to me, hot stuff!" Boys called up and down the halls.  
Ginny buried her head in her book.  
"When did you tell him these things?"  
Jason grinned. "In the locker rooms, before that new subject Phys Ed."  
"With all the boys?"  
"Its an all years class."  
"Even the thing with me, uh, and you, err."  
"All of it, babe."  
He went back over to his seat at the breakfast table.  
"I hate him!" she said, slamming down her book. The owl that giving her a letter jumped.  
"Sorry, Hedwig. Wait 


	4. Ready or Not, Run Away

Ginny took the letter form the snowy owl's beak, her eyes wide. Hedwig was Harry's owl. Why was Harry sending her something? She opened it and read it quickly, paling by the second.

"A RESTRAINING ORDER?" she cried. The Great Hall went quiet, then a dull buzz filled the room. Ginny tucked the letter back into it's envelope, stomped over to Harry and loomed over him. She began ripping up the legal documents, one by one, tear by tear, until the whole thing was shredded on Harry's head.

"That's what I think of your 'restraining order'" Ginny said, and as she walked out, Harry rushed after her.

"I didn't send you that." he said in a shaky voice. "I did not send you that."

"Oh, really? And I'm the Lady of the Dance! I saw your signature on it."

"I didn't send it to you. I would never even get a restraining order. Especially not for you." He blushed at his words and rushed back into the hall.

Ginny stood their, heart pounding, mind racing, winded. She looked back at the space where Harry had been and gave a small whoop and then said in a whisper ,"I love you, Harry Potter, and there's no way you or I can change that."

"ANOTHER BALL? I had to deal with the last one, and now, and now, there's ANOTHER ONE?" Ron roared. He paced back and forth in front of the fire. Ginny was sorting through the letters on her lap.

"What are those?" he asked, suddenly interested.

"Nothing, its nothing." she said, blushing.

"Then why have you gone red as the background on the Gryffindor flag?" He snatched up a letter from his younger sister and began to read. His eyes widened with every word.

"Are they all like this? All asking?"

Ginny gave a small nod.

"Your more wanted than Parvati Patill! You've got what, 80 letters there?"

"101."

"Blimey! There are only 140 boys in this school!"

"No way!" Lavendar said, sitting next to Ron. "Only 140?"

"Yeah, cause there's 5 boys in each year, 7 years, that's 35, 4 houses, 140. Hermione told me. So you must have everyone, besides the Slytherins and few."

"There seem like so much more than that." Parvati said from her seat next to Lavendar. She was still a little stiff about Ron's comment.

Ginny shrugged and stood over the piles on the floor. "There sorted by year and house. I checked the yearbooks." She reviewed the names on the letters again and her eyes went a little dark. "Besides most of the Slytherins, the only one's left are you, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, and-"

"Harry."

Harry looked sullenly down at the floor.

"What is wrong with me, what is wrong with me, what is wrong with-"

"Nothing, mate." said Ron, patting him on the back. "But if you lay a hand on her I swear-"

"You'll strangle me, drown me, and strangle me again?"

"Bloody hell. How'd you know?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"Oh, well, I stick to it!"

"Yes, I know. Why do you think I'm muttering?"

"Because you didn't ask her to the dance?"

"Oh, bloody hell. That's a new problem!"

"Sorry to tell you this, mate, but you've gone nutters."

Ginny ran into the 6th year Gryffindor girls dorms. "Hermione? Hermione!"

"Yes?" the girl asked from the bathroom. "Why, Ginny, is that you?"

"Yes, and Hermione, I need your help. See, you're older than me, and more experienced with conjuring, and I need some help with a spell I'm working on."

"Dress robes?" Hermione asked, coming out of the bathroom, hair wet, cocking an eyebrow.

"Err...yes."

"Buy some." Then Hermione realized what she'd said. "Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Yes, you did." Ginny looked at her, tears in her eyes. "You know...you know that we can't afford such things and you did mean it. I'll figure it out on my own." She walked out of the room, a small sob escaping her.

"YOU WHAT?!" Ron bellowed.

"I told her to buy some! I didn't know what I was saying!"

"And she ran crying? Hermione, you know Ginny's sensitive about these things especially after...you know."

Hermione nodded. Percy had always helped Ginny with everything, and after his death, she was placed in his position, and her heart was broken. She was to be the top student, prefect, head girl, and she had been put through so much.

"I didn't mean to."

"I know, Hermione, I know. But Ginny probably didn't understand. She's very literal these days."

"Except for with Harry."

"Yes. Yes, that's true."

"And she's been rather odd lately, what with boys screaming at her and all."

"Yes, I don't know what happened. I think somebody said something about her during that class I missed."

"Yes."

It was one day until the dance, and Ginny was still dateless, not that practically every boy hadn't tried to get her, and she was hoping that the boy she wanted to ask her would. She had her dress robes practically done, and she was doing the finishing touches. They were gold satin, and she was doing beadwork in gold roccaile beads around the edges. The neck was square and she had sewn little leaf patterns in the beads all around it, along with the cuffs on the angled sleeves and the flowing hem. She was working on the last leaf, sitting on an empty couch in the empty commonroom. Harry had still not asked her to go, and if he didn't, she didn't know what she would do.

"Harry, come on, we'll be late for the dance." Ron said in monotone.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He gave a last frustrated attempt to flatten his hair and followed on down the stairs to the commonroom. "Do you think Ginny will be there?"

"How should I know? I'm her brother." He waved over the crowd to a very pretty looking Hermione. She ran over to him and the two walked out of the commonroom to the Great Hall. Harry ran after them like a celebrity third wheel.

"Did you know that Ginny Weasly didn't come?" said a fifth year Gryffindor girl named Mikayla.

"Oh, really?" asked Parvati.

"Yes, she was really depressed. She just sat there, her robes all laid out on her bed. She had make-up on and everything and she was wearing a green dress, but she just sat there, and it looked like she was crying." Mikayla continued.

"Dreadful." Lavendar said, shaking her head. "All because Harry didn't ask her."

"How'd you know that?" asked Mikayla with wide eyes.

"I See the Divine Ways."

"What?"

"I'm getting an A+ in Divination."

"Oh."

Ron looked over at Harry, who was also eavesdropping on the conversation. He raised an eyebrow with a "You should have asked her" smile and went to dance with Hermione.

Many halls and several rooms away, a depressed, weeping Ginny Weasly lay on her bed. All of a sudden, she sat up, a determined look on her face, whisked her robes on, and in her mind concocted a plan.

Harry looked up as the huge doors to the Great Hall swung open. There stood a small but pretty Ginny Weasly, and as she marched up to the table where Malfoy was, Harry saw a trace of tears on her face.

"We're dancing." Ginny ordered at Malfoy, who raised a blonde brow.

"Who says?"

"I do." 

"Fine then. Might as well do it properly." Malfoy bowed and took her hand, then whisked her out onto the dance floor.

"Who's Ginny dancing with?" Ron asked Harry as he sat down, three butterbeers in his hands. Hermione sat next to him. Harry's mouth was set in a grim line. He glared at Ginny's dance partner and watched as they talked.

"You don't want to know." Harry hissed.

"Yes, I do-wait a second. Is that MALFOY?"

"I told you, you didn't want to-"

But Ron was already storming onto the dance floor.

"Do you think we should stop him?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head and Hermione understood. This was the one time Ron would fight the battle, Harry's battle, and Harry was sick of fighting. And it also might get him Ginny.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked Ginny as he stopped the whirling duo.

"Dancing?" Ginny said elegantly.

"Yes, I know, but with Malfoy? If Mum saw you now, she'd go ballistic!"

"I don't care what MUM thinks. I care what _I _think!"

"Ginny, you are in serious trouble. I'm sending an owl to Mum as soon as possible."

"So what? So you aren't always the mess-up?"

"You know that isn't why I'm doing this!" Ron roared. Ginny stood her ground.

"Yes, it is! You just don't want me to be happy!"

"You don't even LIKE Malfoy. You've liked Harry since you MET him. You practically fainted the first time you saw him at our house!"

"So what?! What if my tastes have changed?"

"As if! If Percy was still alive and he saw you like this, he'd die again!"

Ginny stood there, wide eyed, shocked, and hurt. "I can't believe you went so low as to mention the death of your own brother to stop me from dancing with Draco." She ran out of the Hall.

Ron stormed off to the table where Harry and Hermione sat.

"Ron, I-I-I'm-"

"Don't even say it, Hermione. I'm disappointed in me, too."

A/N: so, how'd you like it? good as the last three? r/r.


	5. Almost Alone

After the dance, Harry sat in the commonroom, his mind blank. Ron was furious with himself and completely forgot about sending the owl. Harry watched as Ginny, still in her dress robes, came down from the girls dorms and leaned against the wall.

"Why did you do it?" he asked. Ginny shook her head silently and melted to the ground.

"Jealousy? So you would think twice about not asking me?"

"I,uh..."

Ginny gave a short laugh. "Stupid of me, really, to think you would ask me."

"I would have."

Ginny smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. It's just- well, I don't know what's stopping me. Maybe because you could be taken away from me by some other boy so easily."

"Not going to happen."

"Then I don't know."

Ginny walked over and sat next to him.

Harry looked at her. "May I have this dance?"

Ginny got up, curtsied, and Harry whisked her around the commonroom to no music. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and hummed the music that Cinderella had when she was dancing with the prince.

"My Prince." she whispered.

"My Princess."

Harry woke up the next morning to the drone of voices coming from the common room, as it was Christams vacation. He dressed quickly and ran downstairs to see Ron and Hermione. They were chatting with Ginny at a table, Ron playing Chess with her. Harry smiled at them and ran over.

"Hey, Harry." Ron said looking up.

"Hello." he said to the group. Ginny blushed like her usual self.

"Hi." she said shly as Harry sat next to her. "Rook to e-6. Huzzah! Got your bishop!"

Ron shook his head. "Not possible. How? You BEAT me!" he said, noticing a checkmate.

"Ooh, really? I did! Oh, yea!"

Ron grumbled, then grinned. "No, wait, you didn't." He moved a piece and won.

"Oh, fiddle sticks." Ginny said, snapping, and then looked around.

"Nothing to do."

"Hmm, there isn't is there?" Hermione said, looking up from _Beaxbaton, A Biography._

Fred and George ran down the stairs from their dorms in winter clothing. "SNOW BALL FIGHT!"

The house cheered and went to get into their winter things. 

"Ow, Fred, that hurt!" Ginny called.

"It was supposed to, half-pint!"

Ginny magicked a snowball to hit him in the stomach.

"Ouch!"

Then, a splatter of snow appeared on her robes. "Hey, who threw-"

She turned around to see Harry standing there with a broad grin.

"Oh, you!" She quickly made and threw several snowballs at him.

"Hey!" he said, and did the same. "Oh, I can't see. Glasses, whiteness..." Then he felt breath on his face.

Ginny tackled him into a snowbank.

"Not. Fair!" he breathed. He wiped his glasses and realized that Ginny was still on him.

He looked at her. "Hey."

"Hey."

And then, they kissed.

"Ooooooooooooooh!" said the rest of the Gryffindors. The couple blushed.

Ron stood shocked. "I told you not to lay a hand on-" And Hermione hit him with a snowball.

"Deal with it."

Ron, stunned, was still for a second, and then he laughed jovially. "My own girlfiend..."

"I never said I was your girlfriend."

"Well..." Ron stuttered.

"Oh, fine." she said with a warm smile

He hugged her round the middle and lifted her up.

The Gryffindors awed this time.

"Oh, bloody hell! Now everyone's all mushy!" a Weasly twin said with sarcasm.

"Shut up, you big oaf." Alicia Spinnet said, whacking him with a snowball.

The snowball fight continued until lunch, when they all went in for food.

Ginny puttered around with an old Discman that Hermione gave her. She had taken it apart and was figuring out how to magic the batteries right.

"Ummm, let me think...Oh, right!" She tapped them twice. They glowed for a few seconds, then went back to normal. She assembled the Discman again and put the batteries in. From teh way the Discman looekd now, it was obviously magicked, with sparkling buttons all over the cover, along with a screen. Ginny popped in a magical C.D. from The Weird Sisters.

"Oh, I love this song." she said, bopping her head. She hummed along with the music.

Harry sat next to her, his homework in his lap. "Remind me why Snape gave us extra Potions homework?"

"Oh, Potions? Thats EASY." Ginny said, stopping her music and taking off her headphones. "Lets see. What are you doing?"

"Draft of the Living dead."

"Two ingredients. Asphobel and Wolfsbane, I believe. Simple but deadly. First year stuff. Gave it to Colin, once." she said.

"How do you remember all of it?" Harry asked. "It's impossible. Root of Asphodel does this, Porcupine Qull does this. You know what? I don't care about Potions, when is there going to be a subject on how to remember things?"

"You remember your name and some of your lessons, therefore, you are a wizard." Ginny said with a flick of her wrist.

Harry threw his head back and laughed.

"Mmm, I love it when you laugh." Ginny said. Her back was on his side, his arm around her shoulder. Her school things and her Discman were in her lap.

"I love it when you talk." he said, kissing her lightly.

"Oh, get a room." Katie Bell said with vigor. She scribbled something on a piece of parchment and shut her book.

Hermione, still reading _Beauxbaton, A Biography, _looked over the top of her book. "Did you know that Beauxbaton has a worldwide record for being the school with the most half veelas?"

"No, that I did not." Ron said, looking down at his Divinations. A look of recognition came over him. "Bloody hell, I understand it."

"What?" Harry said in monotone.

"I...get it. See, the twelth house of Mars is pain, and since Venus is in that house, the sign of Libra will have bad luck for a month! I get it!"

Harry looked at him blankly. "Bloody hell."

r/r, my fellow writers! r/r my lovely readers! I love you all! This is almost over. just a finishing chapter to post.


	6. Epilogue, The End, Salut!

A/N: I'm going to miss this story. The conflict was resolved and everything is fine now, so after this Epilogue, we're done. Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry about the Asphodel and Wolfsbane thing, it was supposed to be Wormwood.(Thank you, Kathyn. :) ) And I'm not ending this at the end of the year, because that would leave no room for terrible Voldemort things to happen. Maybe I'll write a sequel.....

Epilogue

Ginny woke up that bright spring morning, her heart full of happy song, her eyes twinkling cheerfully. It was almost to good to be true. She glanced out her window and sighed. Life was so good. She dressed and went downstairs to meet the others. They were chatting happily with each other, Harry unusually bright. Cedric's death had dulled Harry's edge before, but it was back now, sharp and brilliant as ever. She sat next to him with a smile.

"Hi." he said, taking her hand. She giggled, her sudden adulthood washing away, and it seemed her edge was back, too.

"Ginny, your eyes, they're different." Ron said, lifting her chin. "They're not brown anymore. They're blue."

Ginny shrugged and turned to Harry. "They say blue is the color of happiness."

Harry blushed.

Ginny smiled confidently, and giggled as Harry tucked a rose behind her ear.

"My god, Ginny, you aren't a schoolgirl anymore." Ron said. 

"She is when I'm around." Harry countered.

"Well...Oh, Harry." Ginny said, hugging Harry around the neck, and burying her face in his shoulder.

"We should be leaving, now." Ron and Hermione said in a practiced manner and they walked out of the commonroom.

"What was that all about?" Ginny said, her head tilted.

"Ginny, I have to ask you something."

"What, Harry? You can ask me anything."

Harry looked at her and took a small box out of his pocket, getting down on one knee.

"Virginia Louise Weasly, you gave me your mind, body, and soul, and I am prepared to give you mine. 

Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Harry!" she squealed, and hugged him around the neck again.

(That trumpet music that you here at the end of a movie plays and your vision backs away from the window, to the castle, to over the land and a violet "The End" writes across the screen)

Well, that's all. Bye, and thank you for reading Meet the New and Improved

~Lily of the Moon


End file.
